epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Light Yagami (Max) vs Ash Ketchum (Jude) - 3rd Brunswikian, 1st Round
Sorry we're late, lads <3 This is a battle for the 3rd Brunwikian Tournament hosted by Nick. It features Death Note's antagonistic protagonist Light Yagami (played by Max) going against Pokémon's protagonist Ash Ketchum (played by me). Now read the battle and vote in the comments. Do it. Very many thanks to Skeep for producing the title cards and cover :D NOTE: Speed the beat up to 1.25 otherwise it's too slow :P Ignore the scantily-clad ladies. It's not my fault ;-; Battle 'Announcer' BRUNSWIKIAN TOURNAMENT BATTLES VS BEGIN! 'Ash Ketchum' Alright, look, you can try to write my name in your spite book But I'll get my team to fight Light till he's more deformed than Ryuk You're a psycho with a God Complex and a set fate You need to Mello, go to therapy or just get laid Do I expect flow? Heck no! Rhymes zap like Electrode This 10 year-old's got you down in his lyrical Death Note Pikachu'll teach you (Pika!), so start retreatin' Gotta catch 'em all, so take my Master Balls... and eat them 'Light Yagami' For a little kid trying to be Red, you're way too over your head. Bike back to Pallet Town instead before I leave you for dead. In any kind of battle I can murder you easily. No gym can train you to face me, I'll beat you worse than your own Mankey! You can call me Arceus, a god, giving Judgment on this fraud Who's weaker than a shoddy cod that got caught by an Old Rod! Like Metapod, you're unevolved, and it will get harder for you. I'll put you out of misery soon. Does 40 seconds sound good? 'Ash Ketchum' Just stay and rock on your chair in the foetal position You're an evil, despicable creep of a villain Disappear, I don't fear ya! You hear me, Kira? I'm as strong as an Oak, spit fire like Simisear I'm the king of an era, no one's Herdier I'm like a Gurdurr when I Mach Punch this mass murderer You scribble in a notebook, I prevent the world's end So why don't you go jump off a building like your girlfriend? 'Light Yagami' I'm a detective getting girls while you're friendzoned by your companions Go cry to your mom, you vagabond, 'cause you'll never top this champion A deadly deity with an elite strategy, Making the police bow to me, with each Officer Jenny on their knees. This ruler shows no mercy to a loser dueler kid. You'll need a Burn Heal when you turn to Ash like Mello did, So don't bother coming back with your little yellow rat Since my killer raps stressed you enough to give you a heart attack. 'Announcer' WHO WON? WHO PROCEEDS? YOU DECIDE! BRUNSWIKIAN TOURNAMENT BATTLES Votes Light Yagami / Max (10) - Element K, Loygansono55, Alanomaly, MetalFire, Sceptileisgreat14, TheDoctorTenGrinch, Skylar130, Dragonsblood23, Captain Warrior, SierraStalker Ash Ketchum / Jude (17) - Cyanwrites, BreZ, WonderPikachu12, Wachowman, ProbablyNoah, DudeWithASuit, GIR 5 life, RoboticOperatingApple, Epicnail, Drakan95, Joeaikman, TKandMit, JakeTheWrestleManiac, V0DeusEstDominiMei, Baby GG, AwesomeSix, Iamthelegion Category:Blog posts